Stepney
}} Stepney is a character in DTBEN10‘s Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Stepney is a bubbly, honest and humble chap who is bursting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. Even if an engine might not like him at first, his personality wins them over. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively and is keen to see fair play. He is popular amongst the engines and is always game for more work. Appearances Season 2 Friends and Foes TBA R.I.P TBA Mainland Visit" TBA ''Engine Abduction TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 1 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 2 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 3 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 6 TBA Aftermath TBA Now A Mainland Engine TBA Arry's Trial TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Moving On TBA Back To Crewe TBA Mixed Traffic Engine TBA Set To Explode TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 4 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10’s Back TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA TBA Mount Sodor Again TBA "Saved From Scrap" TBA Healing TBA The Storm TBA To Kingdom Come TBA What Comes After TBA Ghosts TBA A New Beginning TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stepney has killed: *Stanley (Caused) List Of Appearances Season 2 *''Friends and Foes'' *''R.I.P'' *''Mainland Visit" *''Engine Abduction'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 1'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 2'' (No Lines) *''Sodor On Edge - Part 3'' (No Lines) *''Sodor On Edge - Part 6'' *''Aftermath'' *''Now A Mainland Engine'' (No Lines) *''Arry's Trial'' (No Lines) *''Losing A Good Friend'' Season 3 *''Moving On'' *''Back To Crewe'' *''Mixed Traffic Engine'' *''Set To Explode'' *''Things Fall Apart'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 4'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6'' *''Mourning Losses'' *''Bluebells Forever'' *''D10’s Back'' *''Playing Dead'' Season 4 * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle * Mount Sodor Again * "Saved From Scrap" * Healing * The Storm (No Lines) * To Kingdom Come * What Comes After * Ghosts * A New Beginning TTTE Films * Blood Fair (Death Trivia *Out of his Brothers, (Bill, Ben and Stanley), Stepney is the Oldest. *As of The Goldust Miracle, Stepney has appeared in 9 episode thumbnail arts. *In A New Beginning, Stepney is the Only Engine not mentioned by Percy in the End, so it is unknown if he is still alive. Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unknown